KAdo Sederhana
by Aizawa Ren
Summary: Tetsuya berbohong untuk memberikan kejutan di hari ulang tahun Seijuurou. Dan dia hanya ingin memberikan sebuah kado sederhana untuknya.


**"Kado Sederhana"**

 **By: Aizawa Ren**

 **Kuroko no Basuke©Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Yaoi/malexmale**

 **Mpreg**

 **Selamat membaca~~**

Seijuurou mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali karena merasa silau saat sinar matahari menerpa indera penglihatannya tersebut, saat melihat jam digital di meja sampingnya ternyata dia bangun 10 menit sebelum alarm berbunyi. Dia pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok pemuda manis yang tidur memunggunginya, pemuda yang sudah resmi dinikahinya sejak setahun yang lalu. Kuroko Tetsuya, yang sekarang sudah menyandang gelar sebagai Akashi Tetsuya, istri sah Akashi Seijuurou sang pewaris tahta keluarga Akashi. Pernikahan mereka menjadi sorotan utama semua media dunia dan menjadi pernikahan sesama jenis termahal sepanjang sejarah.

Masih mempunyai 10 menit sebelum waktunya bangun tidur, Seijuurou memeluk tubuh mungil sang istri yang masih terlelap dari belakang. Dia mengecup pelan bahu Tetsuya yang masih terbungkus pakaian tidur tipis, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh sang istri yang menguar dari balik pakaian. Manis, aroma tubuh Tetsuya adalah yang paling disukai Seijuurou dan seakan membuatnya mabuk dan lupa daratan. Hidung mancung Seijuurou beralih ke tengkuk Tetsuya dan kembali menghirupnya pelan. Dan hal itu membuat Tetsuya mengendikkan bahunya lalu menggeliat pelan.

"Ngh… Sei-kun… geli."

"Hm? Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

"Hn. Aku geli, Sei-kun. Hentikan itu."

Tetsuya membalik posisi tidurnya, hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan. Seijuurou tersenyum, istrinya bahkan terlihat begitu cantik meskipun baru bangun tidur. Seijuurou mengecup pelan bibir mungil Tetsuya, lalu mengusap wajah putihnya perlahan.

"Selamat pagi, istriku…"

Tetsuya terkekeh pelan.

"Selamat pagi, suamiku."

"Um, apa alarmnya rusak?" tanya Tetsuya kemudian, saat tak mendengar suara bising seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya.

"Tidak. Alarmnya belum berbunyi, jadi aku mematikannya."

"Souka?"

Tetsuya bangkit dari tidurnya dan meregangkan ototnya sebentar.

"Sebaiknya kita lekas bangun, nanti kalau malas-malasan di kasur malah ketiduran lagi."

"Aku malah ingin malas-malasan di kasur dengan Tetsuya…" manja Seijuurou sambil memeluk pinggang ramping sang istri.

"Sei-kun… cepat bangun."

"Aku sudah bangun, sayang…"

Kedua pipi Tetsuya memerah.

"M, maksudnya bukan 'bangun' yang itu… Bangun, lalu pergi mandi sana."

"Ya, maksudku juga bangun yang itu. Kenapa wajahmu merah, Tetsuya? Apa kau demam? Atau… Kau sedang memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak…" godanya.

"Me, memikirkan apa? Sei-kun menyebalkan."

Tetsuya pun segera melepaskan pelukan Seijuurou lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan aktivitas di pagi hari. Sedangkan Seijuurou hanya bisa tersenyum geli saat melihat gelagat lucu sang istri.

* * *

Kebiasaan baru Tetsuya setelah menikah setahun yang lalu adalah memasak. Dia jadi rajin menonton acara memasak di TV dan mengoleksi buku memasak serta CD demo memasak. Bahkan dia tak sungkan untuk pergi berguru pada Murasakibara Atsushi, chef selebriti yang kebetulan adalah teman Seijuurou semasa SMA, dan dengan senang hati sang chef bertubuh bongsor memberi sedikit ilmunya untuk si pengantin baru tersebut. Berkat itu kini dia sudah pandai memasak dan selalu membuatkan bekal untuk sang suami. Seperti pagi ini, selagi Seijuurou masih mandi, Tetsuya membuat sarapan berupa roti bakar dengan daging asap sebagai isiannya. Setelah selesai dengan menu sarapan, dia beralih membuat bento lengkap. Ada nasi, lauk pauk, sayur, dan potongan buah. Tetsuya harus memastikan suaminya mendapatkan gizi yang lengkap dari makanan buatannya walaupun jadwal kerja Seijuurou yang sangat padat.

Selesai sudah pekerjaan Tetsuya pagi ini. Kedua manik aquamarine-nya melihat ke arah kalender tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Dia semakin mendekat saat melihat salah satu tanggal di bulan ini ditandai dengan lingkaran berwarna merah.

"Sekarang tanggal 20. Kenapa dilingkari ya…"

Tetsuya mencoba mengingat hal penting apa yang membuat tanggal tersebut ditandai. Kemudian kedua mata bulatnya membulat sempurna saat ingatannya sudah kembali.

"Hari ulang tahun Sei-kun! Astaga, kenapa aku bisa bodoh sekali… baru setahun menikah sudah melupakan tanggal kelahiran suami sendiri. Padahal aku sendiri yang sudah melingkari tanggal ini… Tetsuya, kau bodoh sekali…" ujar Tetsuya merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

Tetsuya bahkan belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Seijuurou. Sekarang dia harus melakukan apa, dia belum menyiapkan apapun untuk kejutan ulang tahun suaminya. Kado pun belum terpikirkan olehnya. Mungkin dia harus menyiapkan sebuah pesta kejutan untuk Seijuurou. Ya, pesta kejutan.

"Tetsuya?"

Suara sang suami yang memanggil namanya membuat Tetsuya berjengit kaget.

"E, Sei-kun?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Seijuurou cemas.

"Tidak. Ayo kita sarapan."

"Kau melamun tadi." Ujarnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak melamun. Hanya melihat apa ada bahan makanan yang harus aku beli untuk makan malam nanti." Elaknya, meletakkan secangkir kopi panas di depan Seijuurou.

Menatap sang istri sesaat, Seijuurou pun menyeruput kopi hitamnya. Sedangkan Tetsuya menyiapkan sepotong roti isi daging untuk suami.

"Itadakimasu…" ujar mereka bersamaan.

"Sepertinya Atsushi sudah menjadi guru memasak yang baik untukmu." Komentar Seijuurou setelah merasakan masakan Tetsuya pagi ini.

"Hn. Dia memberiku banyak resep masakan yang mudah."

Acara sarapan masih berlangsung, namun Tetsuya sudah tampak membereskan piringnya padahal makanannya masih tersisa cukup banyak.

"Kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu lagi, Tetsuya?"

"E, hn. Aku sedang tidak selera makan, Sei-kun…" jawabnya.

"Apa kau merasa sakit? Sudah seminggu belakangan ini aku perhatikan kau tidak nafsu makan."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sei-kun. Perutku terasa tidak enak kalau kebanyakan makan."

"Aku akan libur hari ini. Kita pergi ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa kesehatanmu."

"Tidak, Sei-kun." cegah Tetsuya.

"Aku tidak mau kau sakit gara-gara nafsu makanmu berkurang, Tetsuya."

"Sei-kun tidak perlu libur, nanti aku akan ke rumah sakit selesai mengajar."

"Kau yakin tidak mau kutemani?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Sei-kun. Aku berani ke rumah sakit sendiri."

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu Shintaro kalau kau akan datang ke rumah sakit."

"Ha'i."

Seijuurou tersenyum lalu membelai puncak kepala Tetsuya.

"Ayo kita berangkat, Sei-kun. Nanti kesiangan." Ujar Tetsuya sembari melihat jam tangannya.

"Baiklah…"

* * *

"Tetsuya? Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya tersentak, lalu menatap Seijuurou yang duduk di balik kemudi.

"E, ya? Ada apa, Sei-kun?"

Seijuurou menghela napas.

"Kau melamun, lagi."

"Aku tidak melamun, Sei-kun."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, apa yang barusan aku bicarakan?" tanya Seijuurou.

"E, apa?"

"Baiklah, cukup. Kita kembali ke rumah sakit, kau sedang tidak fit."

"Jangan, Sei-kun. Maaf karena aku melamun. Tapi aku sungguh tidak apa-apa." Seru Tetsuya sembari menggenggam tangan Seijuurou yang ada di kemudi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lamunkan, Tetsuya? Apa pekerjaanmu terlalu berat? Tidak apa-apa kalau kau ingin mengundurkan diri, cukup aku saja yang bekerja. itu 'kan kewajibanku sebagai seorang suami."

"Tidak. Aku senang dengan pekerjaanku, aku suka dengan anak-anak didikku, Sei-kun… ini adalah cita-citaku sejak dulu." Jelasnya.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau terlihat seperti sedang dalam kesulitan."

'Aku sedang merencanakan kejutan pesta ulang tahun untukmu, Sei-kun. Dan aku juga bingung akan memberikan hadiah apa untuk Sei-kun…' ujar Tetsuya dalam hati.

"Hn. Ada beberapa muridku yang susah diatur, aku jadi kepikiran, Sei-kun. Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar mereka menjadi anak-anak yang pintar dan manis, dan kelak akan membanggakan kedua orang tua mereka…" dustanya.

Seijuurou tersenyum melihat penuturan dari istrinya.

"Tetsuya adalah sensei yang baik, jadi kelak murid-murid Tetsuya juga akan menjadi anak yang baik seperti Tetsuya. Jangan terlalu memikirkan tentang hal yang seperti itu, yang penting kau sudah mengajarkan sesuatu yang baik untuk anak didikmu."

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk paham.

"Jangan sampai kau sakit hanya karena ini. Kalau ada masalah, bicarakan denganku. Kita sudah menjadi suami-istri, kau ingat?"

"Hn. Aku mengerti, Sei-kun. Terima kasih atas pencerahannya…"

Seijuurou tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Kau ini… Baiklah, sebaiknya kau cepat masuk ke sekolah." Suruh Seijuurou sambil merapatkan syal merah yang dipakai Tetsuya.

"Ha'i. Habiskan bekal makan siangnya ya, Sei-kun?"

"Tentu. Aku selalu menghabiskannya."

Seijuurou mengecup singkat bibir ranum sang istri, lalu Tetsuya membuka pintu mobil dan turun dari mobil.

"Jangan lupa untuk ke rumah sakit sepulang mengajar nanti, aku sudah mengabari Shintaro." Kata Sei mengingatkan.

"Ha'i… Sampai jumpa di rumah." Ujarnya seraya melambaikan tangan.

Seijuurou tersenyum. Mobil berwarna hitam itu mulai melaju, dan perlahan menghilang di persimpangan jalan. Tetsuya menghembuskan napasnya pelan, hingga uap hangat mengepul dari mulutnya. Dia merasa bersalah sudah berbohong pada suaminya. Tapi dia tidak bisa jujur karena rencananya bisa gagal. Seijuurou pasti bisa memahaminya.

* * *

Kegiatan belajar mengajar masih tetap berlangsung di TK tempat Tetsuya mengabdi walaupun sekarang sedang berada di tengah musim dingin. Tetsuya sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya sambil mengutak-atik komputer milik sekolah. Kini sedang jam istirahat, jadi Tetsuya bisa melakukan apa saja yang dia mau. Seperti sekarang, dia sedang mencari hadiah yang cocok untuk sang suami yang sedang berulang tahun. Kedua manik aquamarine-nya menatap bosan jajaran barang-barang mewah yang ada di salah satu forum jual-beli online. Bukannya tak mampu membeli, hanya saja semua barang yang tercantum di sana sudah Seijuurou miliki, bahkan dengan harga dan kualitas yang lebih tinggi dari yang dijual di forum tersebut. Bisa dibilang Seijuurou sudah memiliki segalanya dan tidak membutuhkan barang mewah lagi. Bagaimana sekarang? Tidak mungkin hanya memberikan ucapan selamat dan kecupan di bibir saja, kan? Itu tidak cukup, dan tidak akan berkesan. Karena setiap hari mereka berciuman.

"Hah… Apa yang harus aku berikan untuk Sei-kun…"

"Tetsuya-kun? Ada apa?"

Tetsuya menoleh ke samping dan mendapati seorang wanita tengah menatapnya cemas.

"Eh? E, tidak apa-apa, Riko-san."

"Kau kelihatan gelisah. Apa kau merasa tidak sehat?" tanyanya, duduk di sebelah si guru berambut biru muda tersebut.

"Tidak… juga."

"Kau harus mengatakan pada kami kalau kau sungguh sedang sakit, Tetsuya-kun. Jangan menyimpannya sendiri, nanti malah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk."

"Terima kasih, Riko-san. Tapi aku sungguh tidak apa-apa…"

"Benarkah?"

"Hn."

"Tapi kulihat kau sama sekali tidak menyentuh bekalmu."

"Aku sudah selesai makan kok, Riko-san."

"Souka?"

Tetsuya mengangguk lalu beralih menatap perut wanita dengan surai coklat sebahu yang kini sudah semakin membesar. Aida Riko—sekarang Hyuuga Riko—, mantan senpainya di SMA dulu, sekarang sudah menjadi istri dari salah satu senpainya yang bernama Hyuuga Junpei. Mereka menikah sekitar 8 bulan yang lalu, hanya berjarak beberapa bulan dari pernikahannya.

"Sebentar lagi ya, Riko-san?" tanya Tetsuya.

"Hm? Oh, iya. Doakan aku agar persalinannya lancar ya, Tetsuya-kun."

"Tentu. Semoga ibu dan bayinya selamat dan sehat."

"Terima kasih. Sebenarnya aku sangat gugup menjelang persalinan. Agak takut juga saat mengingat kalau aku akan segera melahirkan… Tapi Junpei selalu mengatakan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan anak kami akan lahir dengan selamat. Aku jadi sedikit lebih tenang…" ujarnya seraya mengelus perutnya yang membesar.

Tetsuya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Hyuuga senpai menjadi suami yang baik untukmu. Dia sudah banyak berubah ternyata."

"Ya. Begitulah, Tetsuya-kun…"

"Um, lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Satsuki kemudian.

Tetsuya menggeleng lemah saat mengerti tentang pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Riko barusan.

"Belum terjadi apa-apa … Aku sudah menjalani berbagai macam tes dan terapi khusus agar bisa hamil dan mempunyai anak seperti Riko-san, tapi belum berhasil sampai sekarang…" lirih Tetsuya.

"Beberapa ilmuwan dan dokter, termasuk Midorima-kun juga sudah turun tangan untuk membantuku agar bisa hamil. Tapi sepertinya belum rejeki, Riko-san." Lanjutnya, seraya tersenyum sendu.

"Tapi kau selalu 'melakukannya' setiap hari kan?"

"Ttttentu saja, Riko-san. Hampir setiap hari kami berusaha keras." Celutuk Tetsuya sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi wajah pucatnya.

"Kalau memang tidak berhasil, aku dan Seijuurou-kun sudah berencana untuk mengadopsi anak. Bukankah masih ada banyak anak yang kurang beruntung yang membutuhkan kasih sayang orang tua?"

"Hn. Kau benar, Tetsuya-kun. Tapi aku harap semoga kau cepat hamil, agar anakku nanti punya teman sepermainan."

Mereka berdua pun tertawa kecil saat membayangkan anak mereka bermain bersama sambil bergandengan tangan, pasti sangat manis.

"Oya, Riko-san…"

"Hn? Ada apa, Tetsuya-kun?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu."

"Apa yang biasanya kau berikan pada Hyuuga senpai saat dia ulang tahun?" tanyanya.

"Eh? Ulang tahun? Ah! Benar juga. Hari ini suamimu ulang tahun, ya?"

Tetsuya mengangguk.

"Hm… Kalau Junpei sih cuma diberi Playstation pasti sudah meloncat kegirangan, tapi kupikir suamimu pasti sudah punya yang lebih canggih kan…"

"Kau benar, Riko-san. Sepertinya Sei-kun sudah memiliki segalanya… aku jadi bingung mau memberi hadiah apa untuk Sei-kun… Tahun lalu aku sudah memberinya jam tangan, sekarang aku beri apa lagi, ya…"

"Berikan yang sederhana saja, Tetsuya-kun. Biasanya yang sederhana akan lebih berkesan."

"Souka?"

Dan seharian itu Tetsuya tak berhenti untuk memikirkan hadiah sederhana seperti apa yang akan ia berikan pada suami tercinta.

* * *

Salju turun perlahan dari langit yang kelabu bersamaan dengan berakhirnya pelajaran hari ini, para murid pun sudah pulang bersama orang tua masing-masing. Tetsuya sendiri bergegas menuju rumah sakit, barusan suaminya mengirimkan pesan apakah dia lupa untuk memeriksakan diri ke Midorima atau tidak. Menghentikan sebuah taksi, Tetsuya pun meluncur ke rumah sakit. Dia berharap tidak terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya dan bisa cepat pulang untuk menyiapkan pesta kejutan untuk Seijuurou.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu, Midorima-kun." sesal Tetsuya setelah sampai di ruangan dokter muda Midorima Shintaro.

"Hn. Aku mengerti dengan kesibukanmu. Duduklah." Suruhnya.

"Terima kasih."

"Apa keluhanmu?" tanya Midorima to the point.

"Um, sebenarnya tidak ada keluhan apapun. Tapi beberapa hari ini aku tidak nafsu makan, aku hanya ingin makanan tertentu." Jelasnya.

"Makanan tertentu?"

"Hn. Apel misalnya. Aku bisa menghabiskan empat sampai 5 buah apel dalam sekali makan. Bukankah itu aneh, Midorima-kun? Biasanya perutku sudah langsung kenyang hanya dengan sebuah saja. Dan aku tidak tertarik makan apapun selain buah-buahan. Apa mungkin aku sudah menjadi seorang pecinta buah?"

Midorima sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Seseorang tidak akan menjadi seorang pecinta buah secara tiba-tiba, nanodayo." Katanya.

"Lalu?"

"Buka mantelmu dan berbaringlah di ranjang. Aku akan memeriksamu." Suruhnya.

"Ha'i."

Hampir satu jam berlalu sejak Midorima memeriksa Tetsuya, si pemuda mungil masih menunggu hasil pemeriksaan kesehatannya di ruang kerja Midorima. Semoga tidak ada masalah apapun padanya, kalimat itu terus dirapalkan Tetsuya dalam hati. Keberadaan boneka beruang setinggi 2 meter lebih di belakang meja kerja Midorima seakan membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang saat menanti hasil pemeriksaan. Dokternya ini masih sama seperti dulu, suka membawa barang-barang aneh yang disebutnya sebagai lucky item dan diklaim bisa menghindarkannya dari kesialan. Tapi bukannya boneka ini terlalu besar untuk sebuah benda keberuntungan? Pasti repot kalau kemana-mana membawa boneka sebesar itu. Perhatian Tetsuya beralih pada suara pintu yang terbuka. Sang dokter sudah kembali dengan perhatian yang masih tertuju pada setumpuk kertas ditangannya. Bahkan setelah dia duduk di kursinya, Midorima masih terus mengamati kertas itu.

"Akashi Tetsuya."

Sang dokter menatapnya dengan wajah yang serius. Wajah Midorima memang selalu serius, namun kali ini lebih serius dari biasanya. Jantung Tetsuya berdegup sangat cepat. Apa dia menderita penyakit parah dan tidak bisa disembuhkan? Pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai memenuhi otak Tetsuya saat melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan dokter padanya.

"Ada apa, Midorima-kun? Apa penyakitku?" tanya Tetsuya memberanikan diri.

"Kau hamil."

"…"

Tetsuya mengerjapkan matanya dua kali.

"Eh?"

"Kau. Hamil." Ulangnya.

"Um, bukan leukemia? Atau kanker otak?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau hamil, Tetsuya."

"Hamil? Maksudnya, aku mengandung bayi? Ada bayi di dalam perutku?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Ya."

Tetsuya membulatkan matanya lalu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, dia tak sanggup berkata apapun lagi setelah mendengar penuturan Midorima saking bahagianya.

"Kandunganmu kini memasuki usia 3 minggu. Itulah yang membuatmu tidak nafsu makan dan perutmu terasa penuh akhir-akhir ini." jelasnya.

"Souka?"

Midorima menyodorkan sebuah foto padanya.

"Ini adalah janin yang sedang kau kandung."

Tetsuya melihat sebuah gambar janin pada foto USG tersebut lalu mengelusnya perlahan. Janin yang masih belum sempurna karena usia kandungannya masih sangat muda.

"Setelah berusaha sekian lama, akhirnya hal ini datang juga… Terima kasih, Midorima-kun. Terima kasih sudah membantuku sampai sejauh ini…" ucap Tetsuya, membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam.

Midorima tak menjawab, hanya menaikkan kaca mata minusnya yang tak melorot sama sekali. Di dalam lubuk hatinya, Midorima juga merasa bahagia karena Tetsuya berhasil mengandung setelah melalui banyak tes dan percobaan yang panjang dan terapi-terapi khusus. Sebagai dokternya, dia merasa bangga. Ini penemuan terbesar di abad ini yang akan mengguncang dunia, dimana seorang dokter bisa membuat seorang lelaki tulen hamil.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita sudah mengetahui penyebab kau tidak nafsu makan. Sekarang sebaiknya kau cepat pulang karena hujan salju semakin deras. Tidak baik untukmu dan janin yang kau kandung nanodayo." Kata Midorima.

"Hn. Aku mengerti, Midorima-kun. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Pamitnya seraya memakai mantel, syal dan sarung tangannya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Cegah Midorima, dan Tetsuya pun menghentikan langkahnya yang hampir keluar dari ruang kerja Midorima.

"Ini untukmu."

Midorima memberikan sebuah boneka beruang berwarna kuning gading dengan tinggi dua meter lebih pada Tetsuya.

"Ini lucky item Aquarius hari ini. Suamimu menelponku dan bilang kau akan datang kesini, jadi aku mencari lucky item ini untukmu. Agar kau terhindar dari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan nanodayo. Dan jauhi tempat-tempat yang ramai, itu kata Oha-asa." Jelasnya.

Tetsuya tersenyum. Midorima selalu memberikan benda-benda aneh padanya setiap datang ke rumah sakit, bahkan sekarang benda –benda aneh dan antik itu sudah menumpuk di rumah.

"Terima kasih, Midorima-kun."

Midorima pun mengantar Tetsuya sambil membawakan bonekanya dan menghentikan sebuah taksi untuknya.

"Jangan melakukan kegiatan yang terlalu berat dan membuatmu lelah. Setiap bulan kau harus memeriksakan kandunganmu untuk mengetahui perkembangan calon bayimu di dalam sana." Nasihat Midorima, membantu Tetsuya dan bonekanya masuk ke dalam taksi.

"Baik, Midorima-kun. Bisa aku minta satu hal?"

"Hn?"

"Tolong jangan beritahu Sei-kun dulu tentang kehamilanku. Aku ingin memberinya kejutan. Hari ini ulang tahunnya."

"Lalu kalau nanti dia meneleponku aku harus bilang apa nanodayo."

"Bilang saja aku hanya kelelahan atau flu atau apa begitu. Midorima-kun kan dokter, jadi pasti bisa membuat alasan yang masuk akal."

"Hah… Merepotkan. Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

Midorima menutup pintu taksi, si mungil membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan dan taksi pun melaju menembus jalanan kota Tokyo yang masih cukup ramai walaupun salju turun dengan intensitas cukup lebat. Tetsuya tak hentinya mengembangkan senyum saat melihat foto USG yang memperlihatkan janin yang ada di dalam perutnya saat ini. Sei-kun pasti akan sangat terkejut.

* * *

Akashi baru saja selesai meeting dengan para bawahannya saat jam menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Langit berwarna kelam dan salju masih terus mengguyur, membuat semua jalan dan pepohonan memutih karena diselimuti salju. Seharusnya Tetsuya sudah pulang dari rumah sakit, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Shintaro selaku dokter pribadi keluarganya. Nada sambung terdengar selama beberapa detik dan akhirnya diterima oleh sang dokter.

 **"Akashi, ada apa nanodayo?"**

"Tetsuya sudah pulang?" tanyanya.

 **"Hn. Baru saja."**

"Bagaimana hasil pemeriksaannya? Tidak ada yang salah dengan Tetsuya, kan?"

 **"Hasil pemeriksaan semua bagus. Tidak ada yang salah."**

"Lalu kenapa dia kehilangan nafsu makan beberapa hari ini? Kau yakin sudah memeriksa semuanya?"

 **"Ya. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Kenapa kau tidak mempercayai dokter pribadimu ini?"**

Sial. Kalau saja si megane tsundere itu berani berbicara seperti itu langsung di depan mata Seijuurou, gunting pasti sudah menancap di jidatnya.

 **"Dia hanya sedikit lelah dan terkena flu nanodayo. Setelah istirahat pasti akan segera sembuh."**

"Flu?"

 **"Ya begitulah."**

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku meneleponmu karena aku tahu Tetuya pasti akan bilang tidak apa-apa padaku."

 **"Aku mengerti."**

Telepon dimatikan secara sepihak oleh Seijuurou, lalu dia hendak menghubungi Tetsuya tapi sekretarisnya memanggil.

"Seijuurou-sama."

"Apa?"

"Sebentar lagi rapat dengan para pemegang saham di mulai, sebaiknya anda segera ke ruang rapat sekarang. Mereka sudah menunggu anda." Kata sekretaris.

Seijuurou mendecak, dia sampai lupa kalau masih ada rapat yang harus dia hadiri lagi dengan para orang tua cerewet dan menyebalkan itu.

"Sebentar lagi aku ke sana. Kau duluan saja." Suruhnya.

"Baik."

Setelah sekertarisnya undur diri, Seijuurou kembali menelepon sang istri.

 **"Moshi-moshi. Sei-kun, sudah mau pulang?"**

"Kau sedang apa, sayang?"

 **"Um, hanya memasak makan malam untuk kita."**

"Ya ampun, Tetsuya. Sebaiknya kau hentikan dan istirahatlah. Bukankah Shintaro juga sudah mengatakan hal itu padamu? Nanti Flu-mu bertambah parah."

 **"Eh? Flu? E, y, ya… Tapi Midorima-kun sudah memberiku obat. Jadi tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau hanya memasak makan malam…"**

"Istirahatlah, Tetsuya. Hari ini aku akan pulang terlambat, jadi kau tidak perlu memasak makan malam untuk kita."

 **"Pulang terlambat kenapa? Apa sesuatu terjadi di perusahaan?"**

"Tidak. Semua baik-baik saja. Sekarang pergilah ke kamar dan istirahat dan jangan menungguku. Berjanjilah padaku."

 **"Baiklah, Sei-kun. Aku janji… sampai jumpa di rumah…"**

Seijuurou menutup sambungan teleponnya dan menghela napas. Dia harus menahan hasratnya untuk memeluk tubuh mungil sang istri karena terjebak dalam rapat menyebalkan ini. Lagipula sekarang ini istrinya sedang dalam keadaan tidak fit, Seijuurou jadi merasa tidak semangat bekerja.

* * *

Tetsuya menyimpan kembali ponsel pintarnya ke dalam saku apron merahnya. Sebenarnya Tetsuya sedang membuat kue ulang tahun untuk Seijuurou dan dilanda kebingungan karena waktunya yang sudah sangat dekat dengan jam pulang kerja sang suami. Namun setelah mendapat telepon dari Seijuurou yang mengabarkan kalau dia akan pulang terlambat hari ini, membuatnya sedikit lega karena dia akan mempunyai cukup waktu untuk membuat kue ulang tahun dan makan malam spesial. Dan dia juga sudah menyiapkan hadiah spesial untuk Seijuurou, hadiah yang sederhana. Namun sebenarnya dia merasa sedikit bersalah karena sudah berbohong pada Seijuurou, tapi ini semua demi keberhasilan kejutan ulang tahunnya.

Adonan kue sudah dimasukkan di dalam oven dan tinggal menunggu beberapa menit ke depan sampai matang. Sembari menunggu kuenya matang, Tetsuya beralih untuk menyiapkan hidangan makan malam. Dia akan memasak sup tofu kesukaan Seijuurou, mungkin dia juga akan membuat sukiyaki. Sudah lama Tetsuya tidak makan sukiyaki, dengan daging sapi nomor satu di Jepang pasti sangat lezat. Tangan-tangan mungilnya dengan cekatan memotong-motong sayuran dan bahan-bahan lain bagaikan seorang chef profesional.

Menit demi menit berlalu. Kue ulang tahun sudah jadi, dihias dengan butter cream berwarna-warni serta ada tulisan 'Happy Birthday Sei-kun' di atasnya. Lilin berbentuk angka 24 juga sudah ditancapkan diatas kue. Tetsuya menatap puas semua hidangan di atas meja, tak percuma dia berguru pada chef Murasakibara. Semua sudah siap, Tetsuya tinggal pergi mandi dan bersiap menyambut sang suami yang akan segera pulang dari kantor.

* * *

Saat Seijuurou bilang akan pulang terlambat, Tetsuya tak berpikir kalau akan sampai selarut ini. Sudah jam 10 lebih dan tak ada tanda-tanda Seijuurou akan segera pulang, Tetsuya sudah lelah melihat jam dinding dan lelah bolak-balik melihat keluar jendela. Kepala biru mudanya dia letakkan di atas meja, beberapa jam lagi hari ulang tahun Seijuurou akan segera berakhir. Seharusnya Tetsuya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun tadi pagi saja jadi tidak perlu membohongi suaminya seperti ini.

"Aku kena karma…" gumam Tetsuya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lengan.

Tetsuya baru tahu kalau Tuhan ternyata bisa memberikan hukuman secepat ini. Menit demi menit berlalu, dan Tetsuya hanya bisa memandangi sup tofunya yang mulai dingin. Kemudian indera pendengarnya menangkap suara deru mobil yang memasuki pelataran rumah. Tetsuya segera bangkit dari kursi dan mengintip dari balik jendela, itu mobil Seijuurou. Pemuda mungil merapikan rambut dan baju yang dipakainya, kemudian menyalakan lilin di atas kuenya. Mendengar tapak kaki yang mulai masuk ke dalam rumah, Tetsuya segera bersiap dengan kue di tangan dengan cahaya lampu yang remang-remang.

Saat siluet seorang lelaki bersurai merah memasuki ruang tengah, Tetsuya pun muncul dengan kue berhiaskan lilin di atasnya.

 **"Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday dear husband… Happy birthday to you…"**

Ekspresi terkejut tampak di wajah maskulin Seijuurou.

"Selamat ulang tahun ke 24, Sei-kun…" ucap Tetsuya sambil menyodorkan kue ulang tahun ke hadapan sang suami.

"Kau menyiapkan semua ini sendiri?" tanya Seijuurou.

"E, ya."

Seijuurou meniup lilin dengan cepat.

"Sei-kun belum make a wish kenapa sudah ditiup lilinnya?" protes Tetsuya.

Si Merah mengambil alih kue berbentuk bulat tersebut dari tangan Tetsuya dan meletakkannya di meja terdekat. Ada ekspresi marah saat dia menatap Tetsuya.

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk istirahat dan kau malah menyiapkan kejutan tak berguna ini hingga menungguku sampai larut malam?" ujarnya.

"Tapi… hari ini ulang tahun Sei-kun…"

"Dan mengabaikan kesehatanmu?"

"Sei-kun tidak suka kejutan ulang tahun dariku?"

"Ini bukan masalah suka atau tidak suka, Tetsuya. Ini masalah kau mengingkari janji. Kau berjanji akan segera istirahat dan memulihkan kesehatanmu tapi kau mengingkarinya. Aku sangat tidak menyukai hal itu, Tetsuya."

"Maaf…" lirihnya sambil menundukkan kepala.

Seijuurou melepas jas dan melemparnya ke sofa, dia terlihat sangat kesal dan lelah.

"Apa kau senang saat sakit, Tetsuya? Apa kau senang saat hanya bisa berbaring di ranjang dan tak sanggup menggerakkan tubuhmu?"

Tetsuya menggeleng.

"Kau tahu, Tetsuya? Saat kau sakit, saat kau tidak berdaya, aku juga merasakan sakit yang sama…"

Tetsuya melebarkan kedua matanya.

"Aku takut. Aku takut akan terjadi hal buruk saat kau sakit. Aku takut bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba Tuhan membawamu… Aku tidak bisa, Tetsuya."

"Sei-kun…"

Timbullah rasa sesal dan bersalah di hati Tetsuya.

"Maafkan aku, Sei-kun… Sebenarnya aku… aku tidak sakit…" sesalnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan kejutan untuk ulang tahun Sei-kun."

"Kau membohongiku?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Maaf…"

Rahang Seijuurou mengeras dan kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Ada perasaan marah dan kecewa saat mengetahui kalau sang istri sudah membohonginya. Padahal dia sudah merasa lelah, bahkan dia sampai membuat beberapa kesalahan di kantor karena terus memikirkan keadaan sang istri di rumah dan membuatnya pulang larut malam. Seijuurou menghembuskan napas keras untuk meredam emosinya, dia tidak mau memarahi sang istri dan berakhir menjadi suami yang jahat. Seijuurou mengendorkan dasi yang mengikat lehernya sedikit kasar.

"Tidurlah. Aku mau mandi dulu." Perintahnya tanpa menatap mata Tetsuya.

"Sei-kun marah padaku?" tanya Tetsuya.

"Tidak." Jawabnya ketus, berjalan melewati sang istri.

"Maafkan aku." Ujarnya sambil berusaha menyamai langkah kaki sang suami.

"Aku lelah. Sebaiknya kau juga tidur, sudah larut." Katanya dingin.

"Sei-kun, maaf. Jangan marah, please. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya janji, Sei-kun. Sei-kun…?" katanya seraya meraih tangan Seijuurou, sebuah isakan kecil lolos dari bibir mungilnya bersamaan dengan sebulir air mata yang meleleh di pipi pucatnya.

Mendengar sang istri terisak membuat Seijuurou tak tega. Si Merah menatap sang istri lalu menghembuskan napas sekali lagi, dia mengusap air mata yang sudah mulai membanjiri wajah tirusnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis, hm?" tanya Sei dengan lembut.

"Hiks… Aku menyesal…"

"Kau menyesal?"

Tetsuya mengangguk, air mata mengalir semakin deras dan dia sudah sesenggukan sampai sesak napas, dia menangis seperti anak kecil yang dimarahi oleh ibunya. Sei ingat Tetsuya juga pernah menangis seperti ini saat SMA dulu.

"Baiklah. Pergilah ke kamar." Suruhnya.

"Hiks, hiks… Sei-kun masih hiks, hiks marah padaku?" tanyanya.

"Tadi aku sudah bilang tidak, kan? Jangan menangis lagi. Aku mau mandi dulu."

Seijuurou pergi meninggalkan Tetsuya. Sebenarnya dia tidak tega melihat sang istri menangis sampai sesak napas seperti itu. Dia ingin memeluk dan mengelus punggung Tetsuya namun dia ingin memberi Tetsuya sedikit pelajaran agar dia jera dan tidak mengulangi kesalahannya lagi.

Tetsuya menghapus air mata dan menstabilkan napasnya. Dia pergi ke dapur dengan membawa serta kue ulang tahunnya. Ditatapnya meja makan berisi penuh makan malam spesial yang mulai dingin. Sup tofu dan sukiyaki dengan daging sapi terbaik Jepang yang disiapkan sepanjang sore akan terbuang sia-sia. Tetsuya menyesal, sangat menyesal. Baru sekali ini dia melihat Seijuurou sekecewa itu padanya. Berbohong itu bukan sesuatu hal yang baik untuk dilakukan, walaupun niatnya sendiri sudah baik. Tetsuya tidak mau berbohong lagi dan membuat Seijuurou kecewa. Diusapnya sebuah kotak kado kecil berisi hadiah ulang tahun yang sederhana untuk Seijuurou.

"Maafkan aku, Seijuurou-kun…"

* * *

Seijuurou baru keluar dari dalam kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambut merahnya yang basah dengan handuk. Dia melihat ke arah ranjang, Tetsuya sudah tidur dengan posisi membelakanginya dan selimut tebal sudah melilit tubuh mungilnya. Seijuurou lagi-lagi menghela napas lalu mematikan lampu kamar mandi. Besok dia akan bersikap seperti biasa pada Tetsuya agar istrinya itu tidak merasa bersalah lagi. Mereka akan kembali mesra-mesraan seperti biasanya dan melupakan kejadian malam ini.

Setelah memakai pakaian tidur yang hangat, Seijuurou pun masuk ke dalam selimut tebal dan menyamankan posisinya. Tubuh dan pikirannnya sudah menjerit minta diistirahatkan dan besok dia juga harus kembali bekerja seperti biasa. Saat hendak mematikan lampu kecil di meja nakas sampingnya, Seijuurou melihat sebuah kotak kecil berwarna emas dengan pita merah di atasnya. Kado dari Tetsuya, pikirnya. Si Merah pun meraih kotak tersebut dan membukanya.

Sontak kedua mata Seijuurou membulat sempurna saat melihat isi dari kado tersebut. Sebuah foto berlatar belakang hanya hitam dengan siluet tak jelas di tengahnya yang ditandai dengan lingkaran merah. Lalu Seijuurou beralih pada sebuah note kecil.

 **'Calon anak pertama kita. Selamat ulang tahun, Seijuurou-kun. Aku mencintaimu…'**

Seijuurou menatap punggung sang istri, dan senyum lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya. Senyum yang memperlihatkan perasaan bahagia dan terharu di saat yang bersamaan. Dengan hati-hati Seijuurou mendekati sang istri dan memeluk pinggang rampingnya. Dikecupnya singkat pundak Tetsuya lalu menghirupnya dalam.

"Aku sudah terima kado ulang tahunnya. Terima kasih, sayangku. Aku juga mencintaimu." Bisik Seijuurou.

Tetsuya menolehkan wajahnya, Seijuurou tahu pemuda mungil itu belum benar-benar tidur. Dia mengubah posisi tidurnya hingga menghadap ke Seijuurou, dan disambut oleh senyuman manis sang suami.

"Kata Midorima-kun usia kandunganku masuk minggu ke-3… Aku bilang padanya untuk tidak memberitahukan dulu tentang ini pada Sei-kun karena aku mau memberikan kejutan untuk Sei-kun..." jelasnya tak berani menatap mata sang suami sambil memlintir-mlintir ujung selimutnya.

"Begitu? Kau berhasil membuatku terkejut, Tetsuya. Akhirnya usaha keras kita selama ini membuahkan hasil, ne?" ujar Seijuurou, mengusap sayang helaian baby blue sang istri.

Tetsuya memberanikan diri menatap manik ruby sang suami.

"Apa Sei-kun suka kado ulang tahun dariku?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Aku sangat suka. Ini kado ulang tahun terindah yang pernah aku terima. Terima kasih, Tetsuya."

Seijuurou memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di kening dan bibir, kemudian mengelus perut rata Tetsuya.

"Jadi, anak kita ada di dalam sini?" tanya Seijuurou, dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Tetsuya.

"Akan kita namakan siapa anak kita?"

Tetsuya tertawa geli mendengarnya.

"Bahkan kita belum tahu jenis kelaminnya, Sei-kun…" ujarnya.

"Kalau begitu kita harus menyiapkan nama laki-laki dan perempuan."

"Begitu? Sepertinya itu boleh juga, Sei-kun."

Sekali lagi Seijuurou meraup bibir ranum Tetsuya.

Kruyuk~~~

Tetsuya memegangi perutnya yang berbunyi nyaring.

"Aku lapar…" keluhnya.

"Kau belum makan malam?" tanya Seijuurou.

"Belum… tadi aku menunggu Sei-kun untuk makan malam bersama, tapi Sei-kun lama sekali…"

Seijuurou menghela napas.

"Aku juga belum makan malam karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk tadi. Sebaiknya kita makan dulu." Ajak Seijuurou sambil menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

"Tapi Kise-kun bilang, makan di tengah malam bisa membuat gendut." Ujar Tetsuya.

"Kalau hanya sekali tidak akan membuat kita gendut. Ayo."

"Baiklah… Um, Sei-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Tiba-tiba aku ingin makan mangga muda."

"Apa?"

Ternyata Tetsuya sudah mulai ngidam.

End

* * *

ren tau, ren tau...ultah akang sei udah lewat... maafkan ren yang telat publish... smoga masih bisa menghibur para reader...

Happy birthday, Akang Sei… Semoga tambah langgeng aja sama Neng Tetchuya 'n anaknya lahir dengan selamat(?).

Arigatou buat yang nyempetin baca dan jangan lupa untuk tinggalin jejak ya… hehe…

Buat yg review di fanfic Ren yang "My Cute Zombie", makasih 'n sorry baru bisa balas.. Ren baru kena musibah… doakan baik-baik saja… buat yang udah follow n fav karya-karya Ren yg sebelumnya juga saya ucapkann matur suwun, hehe… tanpa kalian Ren cuma butiran debu(?)

Ren juga mau coba ikutan event Akakuroxygen Chalenge 2, lho…

Pokoknya, tunggu karya Ren selanjutnya ya,,,bye, lop yu…


End file.
